


Seras Victoria Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Seras Victoria x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader





	Seras Victoria Headcanons

\- Seras doesn’t do PDA, but she’s fairly affectionate behind closed doors. she rarely lets her guard down, but becoming a vampire has helped her with that

\- ensures that you know how to fight, at least enough that you can protect yourself. she knows that she won’t always be able to be there with you, so on the off chance something happens, she wants to make sure you’re prepared

\- Integra thinks the two of you are good for each other, though she’d never say it

\- Seras is really good at getting sentimental gifts for you - if you mentioned something that had a lot of meaning to you at one point in your life, expect to receive something similar, if not the exact same thing, as a gift at some point


End file.
